Once Upon A Time season 3 Episode 13 (prediction)
by Amanye
Summary: I know there are some OUAT fans out there. Because if your reading this you must be a believer. I am dying to know what happens on the next episode in season 3. So... I wrote a short story of what I think will happen. This is my prediction of what I think would happen. Do you believe it as much as I do? By Amanye 2
1. Chapter 1

**Previous episode:**

**Emma's POV**

**"Your family needs you Emma please remember!", but I already slammed the door shut and locked it. I walked back to the kitchen. Henry turned his head around and asked, "Who was that?".**

**"I Have no idea", I replied," someone must have left the lobby unlocked. Let's eat." I sat down and finished eating breakfast with my son.**

_**2 weeks**_ **later...**

"Time to go to school Henry. I love you", I kissed his forehead.

"I love you to mom", he hugged me and then walked away with his friends Gabe, Matt, and Damon. I waved at them. They waved back.

_'I'm cool. I have no idea what Henry was talking about me not being cool', I thought._

I got lost in thought and a hand clamped over my mouth as I was locking the car. I flipped him over. It was the same guy who came screaming at me at my front door 2 weeks ago.

"What the hell!", I said as I pinned him to the ground.

"Emma you have to remember your family is in danger you have to listen to me!", he yelled.

"My family is here. That's all I need. I have no other family", I said coldly.

But he insisted, "Yes you do. I can tell you all about them as soon as you let me up"

"Fine", I let go of him and he sat up.

**"Now darling let's go for a walk."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hook's/Killian's POV

"What's so important that you need to tell me anyway? I have to pick up my son in 3 hours. Start talking", Emma said looking as beautiful as ever. She hasn't changed during the year that has passed. She's as feisty as ever.

"Emma do you even remember who I am?", I asked.

"Nope, not a clue. Never seen you before in my life.", she replied.

"Yes you have Emma. It's that stupid curse", then I remembered something she would totally remember. "Do you remember Neal Cassidy?", I smirked. Her eyes got big at the sound of his name.

"Ah you do remember. You had sex with him in a motel room, then he got you in jail and you had to give birth to your son, Henry is it?, in prison. Correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"Neal told me."

"You've met the little b**** haven't you?", she asked.

"Yes he's a good man. He loves you very much and his son Henry", I said

"Oh please, he ditched me and I took the blame for the watches he stole. And I raised Henry on my own. He's the only family I have. No one else.", she replied. Just then a huge green portal opened above us. I wasn't surprised. But Emma was all like 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! WHAT DID YOU DO!' like it's my fault. Baelfire tumbled out of the portal and it closed behind him. "Emma", he smiled and tried to give her a hug. Obviously she rejected it. She laughed. "Oh so this is what you want huh? You want me to forgive you. You want to kidnap your son don't you? Well that's not going to happen! I'm out of here bastards!", she yelled. She started to walk away. "Emma wait!", Baelfire and I yelled at the same time. "Please let me see Henry! Its been a year! Please!", Neal pleaded.

Emma can be a nice person after all because she was going to let him. "I already told him who his father is. He's a thief, a bad guy, and a heart crusher. I really sure that he will reject you. Come on, he should be out now.

**Sorry that's supposed to be their 3 hours of talking but... like I said I'm new at this. I can't always put my thought into words.**

Emma's POV

"Mom!", Henry embraced me with a hug. I'm terrified to break the news to him. "Hey sport!", I say," You have a good last day of school? You ready for winter break?"

"YES!", he starts to run towards the car, laughing. I run after him. He stops at his tracks when he see's Neal.

"Who's that, a friend of yours?", he smiles at him, then looks at me.

"Henry honey, you know how I told you that your father was a jerk and he abandoned me when I was pregnant with you?"

"Yeaaahhh?", he get's a worried look on his face.

"Well", I cough, "Well, um, that's him right there. He just wants to meet you and then we can leave and get some hot coco, okay?"

He seems happy about the hot chocolate part but not about meeting the man who broke his mother's heart. He is so going to be like me when he grows up. I love this kid.

"Let's get this over with", I mutter and take Henry's hand and walk up to Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV

"Hey, Henry", Neal said. Henry just looked at him with a straight face. "It's been a while."

"It's been a while?", Henry replied, "You abandoned my mom so you could get away with the crime you committed. And it has not been a _while_. I have never met you or have had a dad for the past 12 years of my life. And just because your my biological father, that does not make _you_ my dad. And you _never_ will be.", Henry walked to the passenger seat and shut the door. Neal looked a little hurt. Like he wasn't expecting that to happen. What did he expect?

I love my son so much. Best son you could ask for. Always stay on mom's side.

"Wow he's as feisty as you are nowadays isn't he?". I punched him in the stomach.

He winced and I told him never to talk to me again or come near Henry. I got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Mom", Henry looked at me.

"Yes honey?"

"Why did you want me to meet that man if you hated him so much?"

Henry's POV

Mom looked at me and smiled sadly. "Because Henry, he just appeared to me when you were in school and he and his friend started talking about weird nonsense, and he asked if he could meet you. I thought it would get him to leave us alone so we would never have to see him again", she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Okay mom. And we never have to see him again right?", I asked.

"Nope. Never again."

'Good', I thought.

**Christmas morning 10:22am**

"MOM WAKE UP I WANT TO SHOW YOU WHAT I GOT YOU FOR CHRISTMAS!", I yelled jumping up and down on her queen size mattress.

"Is it Christmas already?", she asked sleepily.

"Yes! Come on I want to show you what I got you!"

"Fine, just let me brush my teeth. Go to the living room I'll be right there.", she kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded and sped to the living room. I started to organize the presents. I got 1 for my mom and she got me 5. I heard the water in the sink turn off. I ran to the couch and sat down. Mom walked into the room with a suspicious smile on her face. "Were you peeking at your presents?".

"Psssh. No. Why would I do that. Come on open your present,". I handed my neatly wrapped gift to her and she sat next to me. She grabbed it and opened it. She smiled and gave me a big hug. "Henry I love it. Thank you". **(It's a necklace that says ' Member of Operation Cobra')**

She put on her necklace and handed my presents to me. I got a dinosaur pillow pet, an AMC gift card, $50, and a baseball signed by all the New York Giants. She handed my last present to me. "I found this one on the doorstep last night. I have no idea who it's from, but it had your name on it.", she smiled at me.

I opened it. It was a book. The title said Once Upon A Time.

Me and my mom looked at each other and then back at the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal's POV

That... was a sucky reunion. I watched as Emma drove away with _our _son. It was the 21 of December. I should leave Henry a Christmas present.

Regina gave me another copy of Henry's old Once Upon A Time book. It looked exactly the same. It even had those extra pages August put in about a year ago. This book should trigger something in those lost memories of there's. Me, Hook, Snow, David, Regina, or someone!. They have to remember because we wont be able to save everyone from the Wicked Witch of the West without her. Sound's crazy I know, but the most important thing is where is the good witch of the... of the... that one direction that isn't the west. North? South? East? I have no idea.

So I wrapped the book in gold wrapping paper and left it at Emma's doorstep at 3:00 am on the 23rd. We also added new pages to the book. Which is the stuff that starting when Emma first met Henry in her apartment to when we had to leave Henry and her behind during Peter Pan's curse. Now I just have to wait outside. Waiting for them to come out of there house on Christmas morning. And I'm freezing my butt off! So they better hurry!

Emma's POV

'I've seen this book before' , I thought. Someone... His old teacher gave I to him. What was her name? I couldn't even picture her face in my mind.

"I think I remember who gave me this", Henry said.

"Who?", I asked.

"I don't remember who she is, but I think she was my old teacher, Ms. Blanchard.", Henry said as he was flipping through the pages.

"Henry how about we read it in the car. You should go get dressed."

"Okay mom", he sat the book down on the couch and ran to his room.

_10 minutes_ later...

So we took the book with us. As soon as we reached the car Henry was inside looking at his new book. I wouldn't judge him that he likes fairy tales and myths so much though. "Hey", someone said behind me. I flipped him over onto the snow. Henry looked at me in awe, like he's never seen me do this before. Of course I've done it before, remember Killian? Wait Killian... ah crap I forgot again! Neal just smirked in the snow. As soon as Henry realized who it was, he went right back to his book.

"Ow", Neal complained and stood up.

"I thought I told you we never want to see you again. Didn't I make it specific? Get. Away. From. Us. That's not a hard rule to follow.", I started to get in the car.

"Wait", he said

"What?"

"...", he looked at me.

"What?"

"Okay Regina there all yours!", he yelled. Purple smoke covered the entire car. Neal got in the back seat. I rolled up the windows and shut my door. But as soon as I could see, we were not in New York anymore. We were in a big, stupid, fat forest. Well that's just great.


End file.
